


la vie en rose

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Erwin - Freeform, Fem!Levi, Genderbending, No Love Triangle, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, only the happy polys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Levi is less than pleased to encounter a discarded bra under Eren's bed.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllieChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/gifts).



> Anonymous request on tumblr based on the prompt: "Explain why there's a bra under your bed."
> 
> This was perfect to bring back [AllieChick's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick) comfort boob au that I adore to hell and back. Thank you for blessing us with this, Allie!

Eren dragged a duster across the book spines in the living room bookshelf and tried to ignore Levi clunking and bonking around with the vacuum cleaner in the bedroom. 

The awful _shllllrrrk_ noise, followed by an indignant roar of tortured machinery and Levi’s outraged screeching was harder to ignore. Seconds later Levi appeared in the doorway clutching some balled up fabric.

“Eren, what the everloving fuck. Explain why there’s a bra under your bed.”

Eren pointed to her chest. “Levi, I’m a woman? I wear bras?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t get smart with me. What is it doing _under your bed_?” She let the offending garment hang from her fingers. “Didn’t we have that talk?”

“Clothes belong in the dresser,” Eren recounted dutifully, “dirty clothes go into the hamper, and stuff that can be worn again gets aired out on a hanger and hung back.”

“And?”

“Levi, you know I try my best. It must have slipped under the bed while I changed or something.”

It was true, Eren did try her best ever since she moved in with Levi and Erwin. It wasn’t that she was a _slob_ by nature - but why would you have to go through all the effort of ironing and folding your clothes after laundry and put them into the dresser, where you only had to frantically search for them ten minutes before your lecture started? It was much easier to have them handily draped over the desk chair, the bed or the floor. Besides, it left her a much wider range of dividing the different stages of worn. As far as Eren was concerned, clothes weren’t just clean or dirty. There was the ‘worn once but still perfectly okay to wear again to uni’ or the ‘slightly rumpled but still okay for lounging on the couch’ down to the ‘admittedly sweaty but I can still wear it for garden work next weekend’.

Needless to mention, her method didn’t match well with Levi’s rigorous dresser-hamper-hanger regime. The war had raged for months, with tough negotiations, cajoling, manipulation down to well-placed strategic seduction and dogged determination on both ends until Eren one day found to her own surprise that she had succumbed completely without even noticing.

She couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad when she was rewarded with a sweet kiss every time she put away the laundry.

Somewhere between Levi, who liked everything spick and span, and Eren, who tried to keep a balance between minimum effort and tolerable dirt, was Erwin. Erwin, who could live between coffee mug stains and dust balls the size of tumbleweeds unfazed but willingly obliged whenever she was ordered to tidy up. She just didn’t notice dirt the way her girlfriends did, she always excused herself with such a disarming smile that they forgot what they had even been mad about. Outside her occasional bouts of stress cleaning that were both irregular and unsettling, it required detailed instructions and specific orders to get her going. But still she often wiggled her way out of the Alaska-sized chore chart and their monthly cleaning day with her demanding studies. Explained and apologised so sweetly when she had yet another paper to turn in that Levi and Eren more often than not fulfilled her tasks for her.

“Really, Levi, I’m sorry that - wait a minute.” Eren frowned and took a closer look at the pink lace. “That isn’t mine.”

Confused, Levi straightened the bra and inspected the impressive cups. She looked down at her own firm little breasts, then at Eren’s, which were a soft and comfortable size B but still miles away from what this bra could hold.

“There is,” she said slowly, “only one person in this household with a size D cup.”

Their gazes were still locked when the apartment door opened.

“Speak of the devil,” Eren said with a widening smirk.

“Girls, I’m so sorry I had to leave you alone with all the cleaning today, but Professor Pixis is really a pain in the ass. I feel like I’m going to pass out with exhaustion any second.” She kissed Levi and Eren on the cheek, unaware of the brewing storm. “Oh Levi, you found my pink bra? I already thought someone must have stolen it from the clothesline.”

“It was under my bed, Erwin.”

“Oh?” Erwin tapped her chin in thought. “Yeah, must have been the last time we did youknowwhat - oh Eren, you were really like an animal. Naughty girl.” Her voice had dropped to a seductive purr, and Eren felt her anger drain away with the soft press of voluptuous curves against her own body.

Levi’s tone was saccharine sweet, but still it managed to work as effectively as a bucket of ice water. “Yes, and I nearly ripped off Eren’s head for that, so you better make it up to her. _After_ you finish the dusting. Now that you’re here, you won’t mind giving us a hand, will you?” She took the duster from Eren and shoved it into Erwin’s hand. “Eren, honey, you go ahead and pick something on Netflix, I’ll get us some ice cream.”

Half an hour later Erwin staggered over to where Levi and Eren were sprawled on the sofa. Eren had shoved one hand under Levi’s t-shirt, and the two of them were paying more attention to kissing languidly and slowly grinding against each other’s thighs than the show that was running on the TV set.

“I’m finished,” Erwin proclaimed sullenly. “Now what? Are you two going to fuck alone and ignore me as punishment?”

Levi untangled herself with mussed hair and swollen lips. “As tempting as that may sound, I’ll leave it up to Eren.”

Eren took her sweet time to consider the question.

“Levi yelled at me,” she offered after a moment. “And she _swore_. I was really hurt.”

She regarded Erwin with hooded eyes. “Really, _really_ hurt. I need comfort now. Comfort titties.”

Erwin smiled, relief clear on her face. “Aw, you poor thing,” she cooed. “Was it my fault that you two had an argument? Here, let me make it better.” With slow, deliberate movements she unbuttoned her blouse, Eren already starting to salivate at the first glimpse of cleavage. Eren had two favorite pairs of boobs in the world. She loved Levi’s tiny mounds that would easily fit into her hand, the surprisingly dark nipples that would react to the slightest teasing. And she loved Erwin’s large and soft breasts equally, something that never ceased to amaze Erwin, who had always been self conscious about the stretch marks that even the best bras couldn’t prevent, and the slightly oval aureolas in a pale shade of pink.

She shrugged out of the blouse and unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders, and Eren surged forward to bury her face in the warm, soft flesh with a happy little noise.

“Feeling better, darling?” Erwin petted Eren’s hair and received an eager nod. 

Levi laughed and draped herself over Eren’s back to kiss Erwin on the mouth. “Just don’t forget where you put your bra, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless multi- and polyshipper.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
